This proposal requests partial support for the 1990 Gordon Research Conference on "Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways" to be held between July 2-6 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions including: the structure and dynamics of proteins, mechanistic studies of selected enzymes, redesigning enzymes, the role of substrate channeling in enzymology, the enzymology of DNA, coenzymes and prosthetic groups, and metabolic pathways and their genetic manipulation.